dawn_of_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Artwyria Igraine Penddraig
Description Artwyria Igraine Penddraig (pronounced "Art-ore-ia Ig-rain Pen-dray-g") is 5'6" tall and is 25 Terran Standard years old, with blond hair and jade eyes. She often wears a blue outfit which seems to mix military uniforms and religious vestments. Her go-to drink is brandy and dresses in a black suit and tie at parties and clubs. Background * Warrior: Once during each combat the warrior can completely negate a successful attack roll against him or her. The warrior may choose to wait until after damage is rolled to use this ability. This ability does not function against environmental hazards or other non-combat dangers, and it does not apply to hits against a vehicle the warrior is piloting or riding. * Noble: Almost every world has its elite, but some lost worlds or splinter cultures take the idea to an excess rarely found on more advanced planets. The nobility of most lost worlds has a degree of power over their lessers that would be unthinkable elsewhere, but the consequences of a political error can be correspondingly fatal. Those with the money and the chance often seek exile among the stars. * Templar: Most modern worlds have worked out an acceptable modus vivendi among their various religions, one in which all can coexist peacefully. Not all worlds are so fortunate. For whatever reason, some religions find it necessary to train “holy warriors” for their cause, either to defend the faithful or scourge the unbeliever. Family * Uther Penddraig: Artwyria's father, and the current Lord Penddraig, an older man in his early 50's. * Igrain Penddraig: Artwyria's mother, an officer in the Royal Avalonian Navy, a stern, cybernetically augmented woman in her late 40's. * Morgan Penddraig: Artwyria's older sister and a psychic, in her late 20's approaching 30. * Mordred Penddraig: an artificially created girl made using the DNA of both Artwyria and Morgan, and an exact physical copy of Artwyria, has just turned 7. Gear * Backpack: worn backpack counts as a readied item, though objects stowed inside it still require the usual round to dig free. * 6 Type A Power Cells: One of the few standardised artifacts inherited from before the Silence, power cells are small cylindrical objects designed to take and hold electrical charges. Type A cells are usually used for personal equipment, and type B cells for vehicles and heavy gear. The engineering for the cells is substantially different, and they cannot be exchanged or recharge each other without a trained tech’s modifications or a converter unit. * Compad: standard handheld communicator, capable of everything a modern cellular phone can accomplish. In the absence of a modern comm grid, it can reach other compads within one kilometer. (Ringtone: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_WXs1X60wM) * Laser Pistol: Laser pistols and laser rifles are the most common type of energy weapon. The phased multifrequency beam is capable of penetrating any ordinary mist or haze, but a thick cloud of thermally-resistant particulate matter such as ash or sand can seriously degrade the beam, applying up to a -4 penalty to hit and cutting ranges in half. * Thermal Pistol: Thermal pistols and their larger, two-handed plasma projector cousins replace the beam of a laser with a small sphere of magnetically-shaped plasma. The spheres tend to dissipate at much shorter ranges than a laser beam, but do significantly more damage to targets within range and are not affected by ambient particles. * TL4 Shield: Shields lower the armour class of users by 1 point against primitive weapons of tech level 3 or less. Advanced tech level 4 varieties also function against projectile weapons of tech level 3 or less. * Master-Crafted Power Sword: a bladed weapon of fine craftsmanship, a power sword can cut through almost any armour in known space with minimal effort. * Knife * Woven Body Armour: composed of assorted composites, plastics, and ceramic inserts. While bulky and cumbersome, it is effective armour under most circumstances and the armour of choice for tech level 3 worlds. * Combat Field Uniform: the standard tech level 4 combat dress for military units and elite security squads. A metaplast overlay on sintered microceramic plates, it absorbs impacts, thermal shocks and shearing blows very well, while being substantially lighter than woven body armour. * Assault Suit: this suit of armour has a self-contained atmosphere and can be used as a vacuum suit for up to 6 hours before requiring atmosphere recharging and is immune to injury from unarmed attacks or man-portable weapons of tech level 3 or lower. It requires one Type A power cell for each 24 hours of operation. * 541 Universal Credential Units Skills Notable Feats * First Blood: '''17/02/3264, stealthily murdered a OQSET Employee remaining undetected, he was later revived. * '''The Sword is Mightier Than the Pen: '''5/3/3264, killed a former Wilted Rose scientist with a single sword blow. * '''Half the Man he Used to Be: 5/3/3264, bisected a foe from crotch to cranium. * Damsel in and out of Distress: '''15/3/3264, was captured by and escaped from an Ingigerdian vigilante group. * '''Say Hello to my Little Friend: 21/3/3264, captured an enemy gun emplacement and turned it upon the foe. * Knight of Honour: 30/5/3264, refused to aid in the Wilted Rose casino heist beyond extracting the crew, due to the oaths she had sworn. Category:Humans Category:PCS